horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Priice Tag
Priice Tag is a song by American rapper Desiigner from his first extended play L.O.D.. Lyrics Git, git, git (grrrra) Grrra, grrrrah Git, git (Ooh!) Yeah, yeah (grrra) Git It's time? Okay, fine then (Oh my God, Ronny) Grrrra! I get checks, fuck price tag, uh Givenchy, ooh, like that, uh Diamonds they bite, they bite back, uh I smoke dope for night cap, yeah I spend a stack, get it right back, yeah I got a pack, get the right pack, yeah I got a trap, hit the right trap, uh I got a gang that is like that, yeah I get checks, fuck price tag, uh Givenchy, ooh, like that, uh Diamonds they bite, they bite back, uh I smoke dope for night cap, yeah I spend a stack, get it right back, yeah I got a pack, get the right pack, yeah I got a trap, hit the right trap, uh I got a gang that is like that, yeah I got a gang that is like that, yeah I'm in the trap with the right Mac, yeah I'm in the trap with the right stack, uh I'm in the cat with the right hat, uh Givenchy, ooh like that, uh If I want, I kite that, yeah Mercedes then bite back, uh If I buy it like that, uh I go buy it like that, uh I go buy it like that, uh I get quiet like that, uh I start riots like that, uh Choppa fry it like that, uh It make diets like that, yeah Wu-Tang, Wu-Tang, Wu-Tang, uh Blew a few bands off of sushi man, uh I get checks, fuck price tag, uh Givenchy, ooh, like that, uh Diamonds they bite, they bite back, uh I smoke dope for night cap, yeah I spend a stack, get it right back, yeah I got a pack, get the right pack, yeah I got a trap, hit the right trap, uh I got a gang that is like that, yeah I get checks, fuck price tag, uh Givenchy, ooh, like that, uh Diamonds they bite, they bite back, uh I smoke dope for night cap, yeah I spend a stack, get it right back, yeah I got a pack, get the right pack, yeah I got a trap, hit the right trap, uh I got a gang that is like that, yeah Why it sucks # The lyrics are trash and repetitive. # The song is a rip off of "Esskeett" by Lil Pump. The beat sounds very similar and he uses the exact same flow. # The music video is very dull and boring. # The beat is very boring. # He ends pretty much every line with "yeah" or "uh". # This song is an embarassment to Desiigner's career. Music Video Desiigner - Priice Tag Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Desiigner Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs